Al fondo del abismo
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: Saltar de un precipicio eran nimiedades, ya que estaba seguro, por ella llegaría al mismo infierno, aunque le costara la vida misma. Eso lo podía asegurar con cada fibra de su ser y con toda la determinación que su testaruda personalidad respaldaba. Lo que no podía asegurar, era que toda su devoción se atribuyera meramente a Athena… sino a Saori.
1. Chapter 1

_Punto número 1) Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y este fic se basa en los hechos ocurridos en el anime clásico. _

_Punto número 2) En realidad debería estar escribiendo mi tesis, pero resulta ser que escribir sobre Saint Seiya es mi mecanismo de defensa._

* * *

**Al fondo del abismo.**

No estaba seguro donde se encontraba exactamente. De pronto la noción de tiempo se había vuelto incierta. ¿Habrían pasado acaso sólo minutos, horas… días? Todo era tan confuso.

Tratar de salir de tal inconsciencia en ese momento imponía una tarea titánica, pues el tortuoso dolor que experimentaba cada parte de su cuerpo le impedía el recolectar sus recuerdos, o si quiera permitirle moverse de la temporal parálisis que lo sometía.

Quería despertar de ese limbo, le ordenaba a su cuerpo respondiera, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Sintió de pronto un calor corriendo desde el nacimiento de su frente. ¿Estaba sangrando? Pero incluso antes de poder revisarse, o verse preso por la frustración que implacable le embargaba al saberse completamente vulnerable, unas tersas manos acunaron su rostro, inmediatamente proporcionándole un confort reparador a su angustia.

Y a la par que esas suaves manos le sostenían con una delicadeza que jamás nadie había tenido para con él, pudo sentir estas limpiando la sangre manando de su frente. Fue así como recordó las palabras desencadenantes de su infortunio...

—_Saori, ¿Acaso te importaría que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo?_

Recordó sus osadas palabras, esas que salieron automáticamente de sus labios, inspiradas después de perderse irremediablemente en los profundos ojos de Saori. Para después, juntos aventurarse a la obscuridad de aquel abismo. Ambos aferrándose a los brazos del otro, como si su vida dependiera de ese gesto.

Seiya, en un intento desesperado por averiguar qué le había ocurrido a Saori, intentó sin éxito demandarle a su cuerpo una vez más que reaccionara. Sin embargo, las severas heridas que había sufrido el caballero de Pegaso le obligaban a permanecer inmóvil; aún cuando la necesidad por averiguar sobre el estado de la joven era su única prioridad.

—Gracias Seiya -escuchó él dificultosamente, pues las palabras de la melodiosa voz se sofocaban en una distancia incalculable- Tú me protegiste, y esta vez yo te protegeré…

Aseguró con renovada convicción la femenina voz. Esa que reconocía incluso en la inconsciencia. Ella estaba junto a él, podía sentir la cercanía de su noble cosmos envolverle. Como deseaba Seiya el poder abrir los ojos y cerciorarse de que no estuviera herida, de reiterarle que no había porqué preocuparse. Porque Seiya era un auténtico caballero y habría de protegerla sin reservas.

Saltar de un precipicio eran nimiedades, ya que estaba seguro, por ella llegaría al mismo infierno, aunque le costara la vida misma. Eso lo podía asegurar con cada fibra de su ser y con toda la determinación que su testaruda personalidad respaldaba. Lo que no podía asegurar, era que toda su devoción se atribuyera meramente a Athena… sino a Saori.

Seiya interrumpió sus cavilaciones para percibir las manos sosteniendo firme su rostro, pero con delicadeza, levantándolo ligeramente con absoluto cuidado. Sintió una respiración profunda chocando directamente contra su rostro. Convencido ahora de que estaba delirando. No podía… realmente no podía ser Saori quien cautelosa y peligrosamente estuviera acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. Su cercanía indicaba que estaba apunto de... ¿Besarlo? Se convenció de que no había más remedio entonces que dejarse llevar por aquella alucinación tanto sublime como prohibida.

Apretó con fuerza el entrecejo, lo único que Seiya era capaz de controlar sobre su físico a ese punto. Su corazón comenzó a retumbar fuerte en su pecho al sentirla un poco más cerca. Sus recuerdos le transportaron a un momento en donde habían derribado por primera vez la barrera que los separaba: la primera vez que besó sus divinos labios.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Lo sé, me ha quedado muy breve para comenzar. La intención es que fuera simplemente un one-shot, pero como mencioné al principio, este es un mecanismo de defensa para mí y de no escribir al menos esta parte me volvería loca._

_Cabe mencionar que la inspiración para esta historia llegó después de leer a L' Fleur Noir, Kira Karin Passel, Andy Elric, Fuego V S, y InatZiggy-Stardust. Chequen sus fics, están maravillosos! _

_Mil gracias por leer! Hasta pronto! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Punto número 1) Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y este fic se basa en los hechos ocurridos en el anime clásico._

_Punto número 2) Los diálogos entre Mitsumasa y Saori son basados en el episodio 9 del anime (una combinación tanto entre la versión japonesa como la latina)._

_Punto número 3) __Genuinamente está en mi lista de deseos para "antes de partir" que el señor Masami Kurumada les de un final feliz a Seiya y Saori... o mínimo uno más concretro._

* * *

**Al fondo del abismo.**

**Cap. 2**

Le bastó con presionar un botón para que un gigantesco domo emergiera y se instalara en techo de la mansión. Saori vio como el opulento observatorio terminaba por instalarse. El observatorio era su lugar más preciado, el primer santuario que Saori Kido hubiera conocido, pues en el estaban arraigadas tantas memorias con su amado abuelo.

—Ahora que ya no estás aquí, me siento muy sola. Abuelo ayúdame, te lo ruego -pidió, uniendo sus manos y buscando en las estrellas la respuesta- Un horrible traidor se apoderó de la armadura de oro y no sé qué hacer. Ayúdame, te lo suplico. Sin tu ayuda, me siento completamente sola…

Una estrella destelló con más fuerza, trayéndole su anhelada respuesta. Aunque dejándola paralizada en su asiento, incrédula ante lo que se materializaba frente a ella.

—Saori… -resonó a modo de regaño la gutural voz del anciano Mitsumasa- intenta recordar que te dije que debías hacer en una situación como esta. Te dije que si algún día las fuerzas maléficas aparecían sobre la tierra, tu reunirías todas tus fuerzas y te pondrías al lado de los Santos de Atena para combatir el mal…

—Pero abuelo, no es tan fácil. La verdad es que no me llevo muy bien con ellos. Y sobretodo con Seiya… ya no sé que pensar. Sin olvidar a la prensa, que dice cosas horribles de la fundación. Nadie entiende que tu planeaste todo esto con el futuro de la raza humana en mente. Sé que el deber de los santos es el de seguirme y pelear por una causa más noble. Sin embargo… me temo que…

La mano de Mitsumasa se posó suave sobre el hombro de la joven, interrumpiendo el temor que la abrumaba. Saori respingó en su asiento, sintiendo incluso la calidez que tanto extrañaba de su difunto abuelo.

—Escucha Saori, incluso la orgullosa Diosa Athena trató a sus doce Santos con la gentileza y nobleza comparable a la de una madre.

—¿A la de una madre?

—Así es. Si deseas que los demás te abran su corazón, no debes permitir que trivialidades como el privilegio y la autoridad se interpongan en tu camino.

—Pero abuelo…

—¿Lo entiendes, Saori? Debes ser gentil y mostrar compasión

—¡Espera, abuelo! ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte! -suplicó con desespero a la par que la silueta de Mitsumasa se alejaba- ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, espera! ¡Abuelo, abuelo!

Suplicó en un desgarrador llanto, y sabiendo que aquello era una causa perdida, Saori se dejó ir al suelo. Comprendiendo amargamente, como las lágrimas que brotaban, que aquella era una aparición que jamás alcanzaría. Una conversación que quizá había sido meramente una jugarreta planteada por el dolor de su duelo. La perdida de su abuelo si bien había pasado desde hacía ya cinco años, ella aún la vivía cada día, en silencio, sin poder encontrar resignación. Sencillamente no podía encontrar paz después de la muerte de su única familia, la única persona que la había amado verdaderamente. Mitsumasa Kido ya no estaba más en este mundo, y al cargo de su imperio había dejado a la pequeña Saori. Y con su partida se sentía ella desorientada, diminuta, vacía y absolutamente sola.

—Saori, ¿Estás bien?

A sus espaldas escuchó de pronto esa tan familiar voz, con la excepción de que en lugar de denotar su tan usual altanería, esta vez evidenciaba preocupación. Saori levantó solo un poco la mirada, lo suficiente como para despegar los ojos del suelo. No se atrevió a mover un músculo, temiendo la vergüenza que le causaría que alguien hubiera atestiguado tal momento de vulnerabilidad. Para suerte de Saori, las cosas sólo podían empeorar.

—¿Qué te ocurre? -continuó un consternado Seiya, adelantándose a ayudarla a incorporarse-

Saori intentó limpiar sus lágrimas de un movimiento rápido y discreto antes de encarar al santo de Pegaso. Tomó una bocanada de aire con dificultad y se decidió a fingir naturalidad.

—No es nada, Seiya.

Pero el moreno no se lo creía. Inclinó su cabeza, evidenciando su curiosidad y mostrándole un aire de travesura que hasta ese entonces ella redescubrió.

—Eres pésima mintiendo, Saori. Es bueno saberlo.

—En primer lugar, no tengo porque…

—¿Mentirme? Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Pero tus ojos están enrojecidos. -Seiya se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido- A menos que me digas que tienes algún tipo de alergia

Señaló en lo que a Saori se le antojó una burla, pues incluso una minúscula sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios. Quiso inmediatamente corregirle para retarlo, aludir a cualquier excusa con tal de evitar su escrutinio, pero recordó las palabras de su abuelo. Tenía que comenzar a ser humilde y permitir que su corazón hablara.

—Lamento que me vieras de tal modo, Seiya. Sólo recordaba a mi abuelo.

Saori respondió con toda la entereza que le fue posible, aún cuando instintivamente esquivó la mirada del castaño al percibir que sus ojos volvían a arrasarse en lágrimas. Detalle que no se le escapó al castaño. Detalle que, para su propia sorpresa, acabó por desarmarlo.

—Sé que puede ser difícil entender porqué me siento así cuando sus decisiones te causaron tanto daño a ti y a tu hermana. Y de verdad lo siento, pero, mi abuelo era todo lo que yo verdaderamente tenía. Y ahora que él se ha ido…

—Es como si una parte de ti también lo ha hecho.

Saori enlazó su mirada a la de Seiya, delatando sólo brevemente la impresión que le causaba que el moreno entendiera como se sentía. Al ver la tristeza reflejada en los enormes ojos de Saori, Seiya suavizó su mirada.

—No tienes porqué pedirme perdón por entristecerte. Ni a mi o a nadie. -suspiró, y nerviosamente comenzó a rascar su nuca- No siempre tienes que ser esa mujer fuerte que nos intimida a todos -aquellas palabras le robaron un tenue sonrojo al de Pegaso- Es decir… era tu familia. Alguien a quien genuinamente amabas. Por supuesto que tienes todo el derecho a lamentar su muerte.

Saori desfiguró su agraciado rostro en un mohín que delató la urgencia que tenía por desahogarse. Sin más reparo se lanzó a llorar sobre el pecho del moreno, quien la aceptó en sus brazos inmediatamente para así estrecharla delicadamente contra su pecho. En ese momento, Saori finalmente sintió un alivio tan reconfortante, que permitió dejarse escapar las lagrimas que ardían en sus ojos.

El tiempo se volvió relativo, pero Seiya le había permitido desahogarse libremente. Justo lo que ella necesitaba para mitigar su pesar. Saori sintió como la mano del Santo se colocó en su cabeza y peinó suave sus largos cabellos, como si quisiera tranquilizarla y asegurarla de que ahí estaba para brindarle consuelo. Ella despegó su cabeza del pecho del Santo y entrelazó de nueva cuenta su mirada, esta vez enternecida, agradecida por el acto lleno empatía de quien anteriormente hubiera jurado sería la última persona en entenderla, mucho menos consolarla. Los ojos de Seiya la observaron con una intensidad apenas descubierta. Y probablemente fue un impulso por parte de la jovencita, en medio de su vulnerabilidad, su desesperación por sentirse mejor y esa incomprensible atracción que también le causaba el rebelde joven. Eran todos los elementos para la tormenta perfecta. Fue así como irremediablemente unió sus labios a los de Seiya.

Poco sería decir que el caballero de Pegaso había quedado frío, sin saber como reaccionar ante el gesto de la pelimorada. Sus labios lo besaron cautelosos, pero profundamente. Tanto, que incluso él se vio preso, prolongando aquel sublime arrebato tan sólo un instante más. Fue Saori entonces quien se separó de Seiya.

—Seiya… -susurró difícilmente cuando el de Pegaso se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella, instintivamente queriéndola besar una vez más- No debí. Me dejé llevar por el momento. Esto jamás debió haber pasado. Espero puedas disculparme.

Saori suspiró para envalentonarse, encarando los confundidos ojos del caballero. Y aunque él hubiera querido decirle que no sabía que le mentía, que por alguna razón conocía lo legitimo de su arrebato; el cual a partir de ese día habría de desencadenarle un conflicto interno entre su deber y sus emociones. Seiya optó por seguirle el juego.

—Entiendo a la perfección. Cualquiera puede cometer un sutil descuido.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

Querido lector, o lectores (Hay alguien por ahí?) Disculpen la tardanza con esta historia, el romance no es lo mío, pero lo intento. Siempre supe como quería desarrollarla, y es que de vez en cuando mi corazoncito saint seiyero clásico me pide satisfacer este _OG Couple_. Por que no, damas y caballeros, una relación "sutil" no satisface mi curiosidad. En fin, espero les haya gustado este fic :)


End file.
